Chaos Love
by Rinpoo
Summary: Sonic and Amy have a terrible fight and Shadow comes in to steal Sonic's woman. The epic fight of the century happens and only one can win Amy's hand. RXR THANX
1. Chaos Love

**Authors Note.** This is an experiment of sorts since I am testing something out. I hope you all are ready to read some love n drama! Plez RXR for more stories.

Summery. Sonic and Amy have a hugeeee fight and Shadow steps in to steal Sonics woman.

Chaos Love.

It was a late night in station square and Sonic was running to get Amy some ice-cream.

"Yo, Amy what kinda ice-cream you want?" Sonic asked her as he called her on his new Galaxy Note 8 phone.

"I told you at least 300 times I want chocolate Sonic!" Amy got annoyed.

"Whoa Amy, you only told me 299 times." Sonic said being cool like he always was.

"That's not even funny Sonic." Amy got even angrier at Sonic.

"Chill baby I am just jokin with ya. You know I love ya." Sonic said to his heartsweet.

Sonic hung up his phone and got some Chocolate nut ice-cream for Amy at the parlor.

Sonic ran back to give his girlfriend a delicious cone.

"Sonic! I told you I just wanted Chocolate!" Amy protested.

"Hey, you didn't say anything about Nuts." Sonic said.

"That is, it sonic! I have had it with you never listening to me!" Amy shouted!

"Amy, come on you are cramping my style." Sonic said to her and she pulled out her giant mallet and whacked him on the head.

"Ow! Amy why!?" Sonic was hurt from the hit.

Amy huffed and left sonic to lie there, and went out in the street to get a Taxi.

She waited on the corner and then saw a Black Hedgehog walking by her.

"Shadow?" Amy said surprised to see him.

"Uh Wha. Amy?" What are you doin on here. Isn't it you and Sonic's date night?" He asked grumpily.

"No Sonic and I are through he never listens to what I have to say!" She kicked a trashcan.

Shadow had always had a crush on Amy, but she always loved Sonic. Could this be his opportunity for love?

"Maybe it is time you found a new hedgehog." Shadow said moving close to Amy.

Amy blushed as shadow's manly body pressed against her. He was quite handsome to be honest.

"Sonic has always been a faker, but you know what. I am the real hedgehog for you!" Shadow said balling his fists into hands, and showing Amy his dark powers

Amy never thought of Shadow as boyfriend material, but he was always quiet and that meant he would be a good listener.

"Shadow, I do love you but. Sonic" She said trying to walk away.

Shadow grabbed her write forcefully. "If I let go it'll be the biggest mistake I ever made in my life." Shadow said.

Amy blushed at his sweetness.

"Why did you and Sonic break up I bet I can do better than him anyday. The faker." Shadow said.

"He was supposed to get my chocolate ice cream, but he got me chocolate ice cream with nuts in it" Amy said angrily.

"Urrrhh that faker!" Shadow said, and started pulling Amy by the arm.

"Ahhh Shadow? Where are you taking me?" She said.

"If that faker will only get you fake ice cream, then I will get you real ice cream." Shadow said in a manly voice. And took her to the ice-cream truck.

Amy blushed ad shadow paid for an entire scoop of nut free chocolate ice cream.

"A real man listens to his woman; a faker never listens." Shadow said and flexed his muscles a little bit. He was strong, and he loved Amy.

Amy ate the ice-cream and it did not have nuts in it and she was happy.

"Ohhh Shadow, you are so sweet when you want to be!' She said.

Shadow leaned in and started to hug her like he loved her.

"Baby I have always loved you because I am not a faker." He said.

Amy and Shadow's eyes met and they started to lean in to kiss.

"Mmmm" the kiss tasted like Chocolate ice-cream without nuts.

They stood there making out on the corner.

Tails came out of an arcade with Cream and the two were holding hands.

"I love you Tails. She said

"I love you too cream" He said.

They shared a soda and gave each other a kiss on the cheek.

"Is that Amy and Shadow?" Cream said.

"OMG It is Amy and Shadow. I better tell Sonic right away." Tails ran and pulled Cream with him.

Shadow and Amy make out and enjoy the chocolate taste and hold each other with love.

Sonic shows up and angrily yells at them "Amy Shadow what are you two doing?"  
They pull away from each other

"Sonic" They said.

"I am not doing anything." Amy lied.

Shadow smirked and folded his arms. "None of your business twerp."

Sonic looked at their mouths covered in nut free ice cream, and he knew what they did.

"Oh no Shadow if you think you are stealing my Amy away, then you got another thing coming." Sonic was ready to fight.

Amy blushed Sonic cared so much to fight for her honor.

Shadow started powering up his chaos control and his hover boots activated. "Only the real hedgehog gets the girl, and that's me!" He said.

Amy blushed she had two super-hot hedgehogs fighting for her.

Sonic ran fast and Shadow used his chaos control

There was a huge explosion in the city street, and people started running away.

Amy watched and her heart beat fast.

The smoke around the area cleared and whoever was standing would be her one true love.

Amy watched and when it cleared she saw that Shadow was left standing

"HEH told you that faker was no match for chaos control."

Sonic sat up and knew he had lost Amy, but it was ok because he had Baze the Cat's phone number.

Shadow picked up Amy and started to carry her back to her apartment for some much needed snuggle time.

Shadow and Amy truly loved each other more than anybody else in mobius.

They started dating and eventually married. Tails and Cream got married, and so did Blaze and Sonic. In the end after all the drama they are great friends and all live happily married.

The end.

Well that was an exciting fight between Sonic and Shadow. I hope that everyone Reads and Reviews or else I might kill myself out of sadness.

PLEASE RXR. SHADAMY 4 LYFE.


	2. Double Chaos Love Date

**Authors Note.** Like OMG guys after I saw how popular my Chaos Love story has become I have decided to write chapter 2. Thanks to all the wonderful criticism. I decided that everyone needs a little bit more chaos love!

Special thanks go to Ginmizu who asked for more. I love you if you are a real girl, if not than I don't because I not gay.

READ AND REIVEWS

READ AND REIVEWS

READ AND REIVEWS

READ AND REIVEWS

READ AND REIVEWS

READ AND REIVEWS

READ AND REIVEWS

READ AND REIVEWS

READ AND REIVEWS

READ AND REIVEWS

READ AND REIVEWS

READ AND REIVEWS

READ AND REIVEWS

READ AND REIVEWS

READ AND REIVEWS

READ AND REIVEWS

READ AND REIVEWS

THANX!

Chapter 2 Double Chaos Love Date.

SVERAL YEARS IN THE PAST BEFORE SONLAZE SHADAMY AND TAILSREAM HAPPENED MARRIED.

"What are you doin Amy?" Shadow said.

"Oh I am trying to call Sonic." Amy replied

Shadow got jealous "Why you calling that fake hedgehog?"

"Don't be jealous hunkhog. We live together now." Amy said.

"Baby I know we love each other but I want to know when we are gonna seal the deal." Shadow crossed his arms.

Amy blushed "hehe well if our date tonight goes good who knows what happens next."

Shadow grinned and gave the thumbs up to the mirror "Heh real hedgehog real woman!"

"Oh, shush you, quiet Sonics picking up." Amy could hear Sonic on the other end.

"Oh Amy what is up. I thought since I am an Ex you wouldn't talk to me no more." Sonic said.

"No Sonic, shadow and I are going out to eat at McDonalds, and wondered if you wanted to go on a double date with us." She said.

"BRING YOUR OWN FAKE WOMAN!" Shadow yelled angrily.

Sonic thought and then nodded. "OH! Well I don't like McDonalds much, but I like the play place so I will come."

"Remember I belong to SHADOW!" Amy said.

She hung up her new Google Pixel 2 phone and started to make out with Shadow. "MMMM"

"MMMM Chaos…mm control" He moaned.

It was getting hot for them, but Amy refused to give it up until the date was complete.

 **10 hours later outside of the 24 hours McDonalds in Station Square.**

Amy and Shadow waited holding hands outside of the ball pit.

"Where is this faker!?"

"It is not very Sonic like to be late" Amy said.

"THAT'S BECAUSE HES FAKE THAT'S WHY HE IS LATE!" Shadow shouted.

Amy blinked surprised to see Sonic coming up with a hot purple cat.

"Hey sorry I am late. It takes Blaze a long time to transport between dimensions." Sonic said holding her hand.

Amy was jealous she didn't think that it would bother her to see sonic with another hot woman.

"Hi sorry I am late. Interdimensional travel is hard." Blaze said shy.

"JUST GET INSIDE I WANT MCNUGGITS!" Shadow yelled feeling jealous to, he didn't want Amy to be jealous over fakers.

The four of them walked inside and Blaze blushed when Sonic held the door for her.

"Do you want a McFlurry with or without Nuts?" Sonic asked her.

Amy puffed angrily, Shadow started to get mad and was about to blow up the McDonalds, but realized it would ruin his chances of getting Amy to bed with him.

Blaze walked in and ordered a burger from the dollar menu and got a McFlurry WITH nuts, which made Sonics heart pound.

Amy was about to lose her mind when Shadow came over and offered her a McFlurry with M&Ms.

"Oh Shadow… chocolate with more chocolate, you really do love me." She held onto him.

Shadow smiled and held her tight, but he noticed that Sonic and Blaze were making out in the play place ball pit.

"That faker… he thinks he can beat us Amy!" He shouted grabbing his orange soda he ordered.

"Well he cant!" Amy said as she started to make out with Shadow pushing him down onto the plastic slide.

The two couples had a makeoutoff and it was a lot of wet tongue action for sure.

Sonic and Blaze were kissing so much that their mouths were sore.

Amy and Shadow kissed and swapped M&Ms back and forth creating tasty chocolate kisses.

"Ughrrr! Oh Amy I love you and not in a fake way!' Shadow said after making out with her.

"I love you too big boy" Amy said.

Sonic and Blaze had already left to go watch Black Panther at the Regal Cinema 8, they were in deep love.

Shadow and Amy had a romantic dinner, and shadow took her home like a real man does to his woman.

"Amy. We are at our apartment; did you want to?" Shadow said manly.

"Yes Shadow! Take me to bed!" Amy cried out in love.

Shadow picked his woman up and carried her all the way up to the top floor, only fakers need the elevator.

"Shadow take me Im yours!" Amy yelled,

Shadow took her clothes off like a man and started to nuzzle her chatterbox.

"Oh Amy!"

"Oh Shadow!"

"Oh Amy!"

"Oh Shadow!"

"Oh Amy!"

"Oh Shadow!"

"Oh Amy!"

"Oh Shadow!"

"Oh Amy!"

"Oh Shadow!"

"Oh Amy!"

"Oh Shadow!"

"Oh Amy!"

"Oh Shadow!"

"Oh Amy!"

"Oh Shadow!"

"Oh Amy!"

"Oh Shadow!"

"Oh Amy!"

"Oh Shadow!"

"Oh Amy!"

"Oh Shadow!"

"Oh Amy!"

"Oh Shadow!"

"Oh Amy!"

"Oh Shadow!"

"Oh Amy!"

"Oh Shadow!"

"Oh Amy!"

"Oh Shadow!"

"Oh Amy!"

"Oh Shadow!"

"Oh Amy!"

"Oh Shadow!"

"Oh Amy!"

"Oh Shadow!"

"Oh Amy!"

"Oh Shadow!"

"Oh Amy!"

"Oh Shadow!"

"Oh Amy!"

Shadow gave Amy some gogurt. And they finished their love together.

"Ughrrrrhghhh That felt so good Amy!"

"Oh, Shadow I now belong to you forever!"

Amy looked over and could already see her man hog fell asleep.

"Good night sweet non-fake hedgehog" She kissed his many nose.

They slept soundly in each other's naked arms, feeling completely in love.

When they woke up shadow handed her a metal box. Amy blushed.

"No this can't be what I think it is Shadow! You didn't!?"

"I never fake" Shadow responded in his cool manly voice.

She opened it and inside was a power wedding ring.

"OH SHADOW OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU!" She hugged him lovingly.

"A non-fake ring for a real woman!" Shadow said kissing her lovingly

The two made out all morning and loved each other again and again, until it was time to plan their wedding. Sonic and blaze also made love and decided to get married also. Tune in next tie mot find out about how the wedding goes!

READ AND REVIEW THANX!


End file.
